The present invention relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly, to systems, methods and computer products for Internet Protocol Television message waiting indication.
Contemporary cable and satellite television systems generally utilize a set-top box on the subscriber's premises. Sometimes limited set-top box functionality is built into the television, but the set-top box and the television are generally separate devices. The set-top box performs authentication, authorization, and accounting functions. However, a primary function of the set-top box (at least from the customer's viewpoint) is channel selection, including presenting the list of channels available to the customer. This list is often referred to as the electronic programming guide (EPG). Furthermore, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) utilizes set-top boxes to decode programming delivered over the IP network. This additional power can also be leveraged to provide more flexible services to customers. IPTV set top boxes are being designed to allow functions such as access to Internet content (weather, maps, video, music), and access to local video content (e.g., viewing the security camera at the apartment front gate or pool area).
While contemporary cable and satellite television systems offer limited phone services such as voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP), for subscribers who use conventional telephony telecommunications networks such as via public switched telephone network (PSTN) networks, phone interaction with the set top box and the television is limited if not non-existent. For example, a subscriber can place a phone call to enable the set top box to present a pay-per-view program to the attached television. Currently, there are no call management features (e.g., caller identification, voicemail services, call logging, etc.) available for interaction between PSTN and IPTV systems.
It is therefore desirable to provide a means for providing call management service and capabilities to IPTV devices where the called device is supported by a telephony network.